


at first sight

by tsumine



Series: we don't need memories (most of the time) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumine/pseuds/tsumine
Summary: First year Miya Atsumu and the "Proposal-At-First-Sight" Incident.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: we don't need memories (most of the time) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143452
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> _tennin_ \- heavenly spiritual being depicted in japanese buddhism
> 
> based off tanakiyo's first encounter! happy valentine’s day <3

Everything was the same. Except that it wasn't. His eyes roamed the familiar scene of the gym’s fluorescent lights illuminating wooden floors beneath. The comforting smell of salonpas permeating the air, its scent somehow still distinguishable in a room encompassed by groups of teenage boys cladded in uniformed black, red, and white. Objectively, it's barely any different from the space he had occupied and dedicated hours of training back in junior high. Nevertheless, excitement still thrummed throughout his body. It’s a new gym--new _teammates_ \--a whole new set of possibilities for him to explore and then wield. And the lingering fragrance of bleach from his now blonde hair made him feel more than ready to conquer it all. 

“Inarizaki!” Atsumu exclaimed.

With a sparkle reflecting in his eye’s gleam he continued, “We’re gonna get on the starting line up. You got that, Samu?” 

When silence took shape instead of a response, Atsumu glanced over to his side. Osamu was slouching against the wall next to him, _completely_ contrasting his energy. His brother’s leaden gaze flicked up to meet his own briefly before completely closing shut. 

“You’re too noisy,” Osamu grumbled. 

“Oi, what’s up with you?” Atsumu asked. “You look like _Okaa-san_ when she gets back from commute.” 

Osamu huffed a breath lilt with irritation before reopening his eyes. He glared at the former, a furrow between his eyebrows.

“Yeah. And it’s cause of _you_.” 

“I dunno what you're talking about.”

Osamu’s frown deepened. “I didn’t get any sleep,” he remarked lethargically, “you were _loudly_ rehearsing how you were gonna introduce yourself last night over and _over_.” 

“First impressions are important,” Atsumu said defensively, leaning into his brother’s personal space. “We hafta establish ourselves as good players.” 

“You weren’t practicing cause you don’t know how to talk to people?” Osamu asked with a taunting tone. 

“I. _I can_ talk to people…!” Atsumu countered. “And you're not any better--” 

~

“Ah,” an observer said from where he watched a bit further away. “We have a rowdy group of first-years joining the club.”

“Aran, aren’t those the Miya Twins?” The other chimed in. 

The aforementioned person grimaced. 

“Unfortunately,” Aran deadpanned, following the other two’s line of sight. “Well. They’re troublesome. But they’re also talented.” 

“Mhm," Akagi hummed seemingly deep in thought. Then with a decisive grin, he laughed, "Sounds fun." 

Akagi then glanced towards the clock and swiftly turned to the taller person beside them. “Hey, practice is gonna start soon. Is _he_ not coming?” 

Omimi shook his head. “He’s coming. Aoi-sensei’s meeting with him should’ve ended around now.” 

“Ehh,” Akagi looked towards the opened gym doors. "Hope he makes it. We gotta introduce ourselves to our precious juniors today." 

"You're really enjoying your seniority," Aran commented. 

"Of course I am." 

~

“----you gotta stop eating in our room!” 

“Don’t bring my snacks into this,” Osamu warned. 

As their exchange of jabs intensified, other side conversations began morphing into white noise, including the sound of approaching running steps from outside.

"Gubby monster."

"Pudding hoarder." 

Osamu put a hand to his brother’s chest and shoved him. “Get out of my personal space."

Atsumu stumbled a few steps back, “What the heck! You get out of my---” 

Everything around him suddenly faded and whatever Atsumu was going to say died at his lips when a head of silver appeared in his periphery, perfectly framed by the light. Time had suspended slower in that moment as he shifted to face towards the leaping angelic apparition that had materialized by the gym entrance. Golden eyes gradually met his stare and widened by just a fraction. A sign of acknowledgment. The recognition burned in Atsumu’s face as a shade of pink and kindled a feeling of warmth in his chest. The unbidden sense of awe rippling through any previously coherent thoughts and clouding the forefront of his mind with an image of those falling cherry blossoms depicted in _shoujo_ manga. 

Was this an effect of the godly powers of a _tennin_? 

From across the room, Akagi looked up and brought up a hand. 

“Hey Shinsuke---”

“ _P-PLEASE MARRY ME!_ ” 

The proclamation echoed, the words escaping like a kite broken free. An awkward silence filled the room. Some mouths were comically hung open while other reactions varied from confusion to amusement. The latter being one of other incoming first-years who not-so-discreetly took out their phone to record. 

A weird noise lodged in Atsumu’s throat as the _tennin_ -like person then tilted their head in his direction. The realization of what he had shouted finally dawned upon him and a pang of embarrassment caused the heat to further rise in his cheeks. _Ah. I said that out loud._ Atsumu really wanted to avert his gaze. The worn gym wall situated to the side of him was suddenly looking very interesting. But the empty expression the other wore was oppressive and anchored him in place, the gravitas of the stare placating the functioning of his brain. 

Those eyes flecked with gold traced his face thoughtfully. And with each passing second-- _millisecond--_ Atsumu was shrinking within himself. Their eyes flicked down to floor for a moment and snapped back up decisively, locking into his, and their lips opened to offer an impassive—

“No." 

Atsumu squawked indignantly and the former started walking away from the scene of the crime.

Osamu approached him from behind, not bothering to hide his smug grin. 

“Nice first impression,” he commented. Atsumu wished a hole in the ground would appear. 

“Ah,” the same voice that had just rejected him spoke up. Atsumu quickly looked back up to find that the other was speaking over their shoulder. 

“Welcome to Inarizaki, Miya-kun,” they said with a contained smile tugging on their lips. 

Both of the twins eyes involuntarily followed the astute figure as they prodded on towards the group of second-years that positioned themselves across the room. 

“He was talking to me y’know,” Osamu said after a moment. 

“Huh?” Atsumu replied incredulously. “He was definitely looking at me when he said that!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aran: Enter the gym like a normal person! What are you? A track star? 
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/kitasbarleytea)


End file.
